There's a reason he's m'wife
by darkkiller101
Summary: There's a story behind every relationship. This one happens to be how Finland became Sweden's wife. SuFin


2 very loud and rather annoying sounds woke the tall Swedish man from his sleep. He opened his eyes and stared at the half Swedish, half Finnish flag alarm clock. His eyes spotted a glowing light from next to it. He lifted his head up from his pillow and grabbed the cell phone beside his alarm clack. He squinted a bit at the glowing screen and saw a very familiar name printed. 'Finland'. Sweden smiled and flipped open the phone, laid himself on his back, and answered. "Good morning, Finland."

A very cheery voice responded. "Good Morning, Su-san!" Finland replied. "You sound tired? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry!"

Sweden smiled and ruffled his blonde hair. "No it's alright. My alarm clock did the waking up. Don't worry. How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, Su-san! I was just wondering if you'd want to get something to eat at around noon today?" Finland asked happily.

Sweden paused and thought. "You wouldn't mind moving it to one o'clock would you? I have a meeting with my boss at ten and he normally doesn't shut up until he's got everything off his chest." He replied almost cursing at his boss.

"I don't mind at all! I can walk Hanatamago around the town. She won't mind at all! I'll meet you by the ice cream place we went to last time. Alright?"

"Yeah that's fine. See you then. I'll try to get out early if I can. See you then Finland." He replied hanging up at the sound of Finland's gentle goodbye. He then sat up and stretched his arms before walking toward the bathroom.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, he grabbed his bag and set it near the front door. After grabbing his tie, tying it, and putting on his coat he made his way outside toward his boss's house.

He was late. More than late. He was thirty minutes late. Sweden ran toward the place he promised to meet Finland hoping he hadn't given up and gone home. Nearing the shop he spotted a blonde haired boy petting a small white dog in his lap. He was wearing a white hat and a blue shirt. Finland.

Sweden walked up to him frowning. "Finland…" he started. The Finnish boy looked up at him before smiling.

"Su-san! You made it." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry Finland. My boss…he wouldn't…"

He stood up, barely reaching Sweden's height and smiled. "No it's fine! Really. You actually gave me a lot of time to think. It doesn't bother me. I barely noticed. You didn't have to hurry. I would've understood."

Sweden looked at Finland questioningly. Gave him time to think…what did that mean? He ignored it and smiled back at him. "Where would you like to eat, Finland? I'll take you anywhere."

"Well I'd love to go to that restaurant you talked about working at for a few years. Remember? You said they had delicious Gravlax! I'd like to try it." Finland said, reminiscing about the dish Sweden talked about cooking.

"Alright. Come on. I can get us good seats on the upper floor."

Sweden and Finland sat eating quietly at the restaurant Sweden had once worked at. Sweden glanced up at Finland and tried finding the meaning of what he had said earlier written somewhere on his face. Finland glanced up and his eyes met with Sweden's. "Something wrong Su-san?" He asked sweetly.

"Finland….Before you said you didn't mind waiting because I gave you time to think. What exactly were you thinking about?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh…well…." Finland put his hands in his lap and lowered his head a little. A small blush was creeping up on his cheeks, something Sweden didn't see thankfully.

"Finland?"

"Well I was just…thinking about…us."

"Us? You mean me and you?"

"Yeah… about _me_ and _you_, Su-san."

"What about us?"

Finland didn't respond and only lowered his head more. The table went quiet and made the entire upper floor of the restaurant seem dead (which it was due to no one else being there).

"Finland?" Sweden asked again.

Finland's head bolted straight up making Sweden flinch. "I love you Sweden!"

It was quiet again. Finland standing up with his palms firmly against the table. Sweden on the ground looking up at Finland for once. Finland was panting and his cheeks were bright red. Sweden's eyes were wide and his cheeks were faintly pink. "Well!" Finland shouted at the Swedish man.

"Finland…" Sweden paused. "You shouldn't yell so loud. There are people outside that can hear you."

"I don't care if they can hear me!" He yelled pulling at his hair, frantically. "Answer me Sweden! Do you like me too!" Sweden was quiet. Finland stopped pulling at his hair and his face softened only a little. Tears started to well up in his eyes and they started to spill on his red cheeks. He was crying.

"F-F-Finland…?" Sweden pushed himself up from the ground and stood up. "Finland why are you crying?"

"Because!" He sobbed. "You don't love me back! I sat there for hours thinking about how I'd tell you and how you might react! And this is how you react!" He started to cry harder. His hands frantically tried to wipe away his tears.

"You were waiting? At the shop? I was only thirty minutes late. How long were you…?" He paused.

"I came early and thought about it! I thought about _you_ for 2 whole hours!" He lifted his eyes up and stared deep into Sweden's eyes. "You really don't love me, Sweden?"

A pause.

"Finland I never…"

"You always sound so happy to talk to me! Every time I wake you up in the morning. Every time I surprise you at work. Every time I call you at two thirty in the morning. You always sound happy! Are you just not trying to hurt me!" He started to yell louder. "Answer me goddamn it-Ah!"

Sweden had his arms wrapped around Finland. His hand on the back of his head and the other on his hip. Finland's head pressed into Sweden's shoulder. "I never said I didn't love you. I just didn't expect something like that." He smiled. "I enjoy your company Finland. I enjoy having your voice wake me up in the morning. I enjoy it when you surprise me at work. I enjoy it that you trust me enough to call me at two thirty in the morning."

"Then what?" Finland asked sniffling. "You won't say anything! Say something damn it!"

Sweden moved his hand to hold Finland chin, lifting his eyes to meet his. "Then what would you like me to say?" A playful smirk played on his lips. "Maybe this perhaps?"

_"I love you, Finland."_

Finland blushed darkened. Sweden just smiled and gently placed his lips against Finland's.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. HUSBAND!" Finland screamed throwing Denmark to the ground, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Oh my fucking god! Make him stop! Make him stop! Sweden stop him! Norway! Iceland! Dear god!" Denmark screamed in agonizing pain.

"Wow. Finland's got the devil's strength." Iceland mumbled.

"What did he mean by _'My Husband'_?" Norway asked glancing at Sweden next to him.

"That is m'wife." Sweden said smiling.

_From that day on both Finland and Sweden bear silver wedding bands. They rarely ever take them off. Unless, of course, they are sleeping next to each other in bed._


End file.
